


Speak Now

by ishouldbeworkingrightnow (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, Weddings, poor Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/ishouldbeworkingrightnow
Summary: There's a reason no one ever speaks up at weddings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently I can only write angst... 
> 
> I am a walking cliche, so the title is obviously the Taylor Swift song of the same name.  
> I do not own Yuri on Ice, I am making no money off this, all mistakes are mine, etc, etc.

Apparently, Christophe Giacometti didn't even warrant a front row seat to the worst day of his life. 

Granted, the only difference between a first and second row seat was having to peer through the gap between Yakov and Georgi's heads to watch the love of his life marry someone else instead of seeing it with an unobstructed view. The end result was still the same: in a few short minutes which had approached all too quickly, Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri would be joined together in wedded bliss. 

Even if Chris wasn't the one lucky enough to be marrying Victor, he had thought he would at least have had the role of best man in the bag. No one had known Victor like he did, or been his friend in the same way throughout everything. But no, Chris had been passed up for the role in favor of Yuri Plisetsky, whose constant grimace had briefly left his face and been replaced with a tentative smile. Victor'd never even told him why, only given a brief  _you understand, right Chris?_

Chris couldn't have very well screamed that  _no,_ he didn't understand. Not when making Yuri his best man would make Victor happy.

Really, this whole thing would have been easier to swallow if Katsuki were easier to hate, if he wasn't the reason for the brilliant smile that only widened on Victor's face as the officiant began to speak. 

Then Chris might have believed he could be the knight in shining armor who would swoop in and save his beloved.

"If there is anyone who has reason that this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." 

Time seemed to slow down around Chris. He'd considered this route, of course, when the wedding invitation had first arrived in his mailbox, but had ultimately ruled it out as something which was only ever done in sappy romance movies. Never in real life. Besides, all it would accomplish for Chris was getting him rejected in front of everyone he knew. 

"In that case..." 

His feet seemed to move on their own, guided by his stupid heart rather than the reason of his brain. Those in front of him heard the rustling as he stood, and their eyes left the couple and turned to look at Chris. He heard the beginnings of chaos erupting from the gathered crowd. But his eyes were fixed on Victor, and the look of shock filling his form. 

"I object," the Swiss skater said, summoning what voice hadn't been destroyed by screaming into his pillow the previous night. 

Ignoring the din which was gradually growing louder, and the furious shouts from Katsuki's friends and family (Minako and Mari looked about ready to murder him), Chris locked his eyes firmly onto Victor's. The Russian seemed to be frozen in place, unable to move or speak for shock at the interruption of his wedding, something he had never even considered possible.

"Victor," said Chris, coughing once to clear the panicked catch from his throat. "Victor, I know this won't change anything, and that there's no way in hell you'd leave Katsuki for me, but I... I love you so much, and I figured I'd never know what would happen, or if you maybe loved me back by some freak chance, unless I..."  

The sudden silence, the buzzing in his ears, wasn't what caused Chris to trail off as fresh tears sprang to his eyes. No, it wasn't what caused Chris to trail off as fresh tears sprang to his eyes. No, it was the developing look in Victor's eyes. Chris had been expecting pity, over his obviously unrequited love; sadness, at the new rift between the once so close friends; or, in the best scenario imaginable, a soft look which meant Victor would take off the wedding ring, realize that his feelings for Chris ran deeper than simple friendship, leave Yuuri crying at the altar and run away with him. 

He hadn't been expecting pure rage. 

Victor's pupils had darkened and his hands, still clutching the shellshocked Japanese man's, had clenched into fists. His posture had stiffened as he glared directly at Chris, looking more terrifying than he ever had in all the years they'd known each other. 

"Get out." 

The words were deadly quiet, so quiet that Chris almost thought he had misheard them.

"What?" 

"Get out!" The whisper became a yell, and the surprise of it caused Christophe to jump back a step. Victor continued screaming as the blond steadied himself with a hand on the back of the bench and Yuuri burst into surprised tears. 

"How  _dare_ you ruin this day for us? The fact that you fucking  _love_ me or something doesn't change the fact that I love Yuuri, and going to marry him no matter how hard you try to ruin our wedding! God, you're such a selfish asshole! I thought you were my friend, but apparently not." 

Christophe didn't even bother trying to defend himself against Victor's harsh words or against the hot tears which were beginning to pour from his eyes and constrict his throat. He just stood there, as Victor delivered the final blow. 

"Get the fuck out of my wedding, Christophe, and don't come back!" 

Victor turned away from Chris, back his almost-husband and planted a kiss on Yuuri's hair, whispering soothing words as Phichit began quieting the crowd and Christophe stumbled backwards again, moisture overflowing from his eyes. 

This time, he had neither the physical nor mental strength to keep himself upright against the forces of gravity and heartbreak, and collapsed into the row behind him with a crash and a yell of pain and heartbreak. He heaved himself up as quickly as he had fallen, and briefly caught the sympathetic look that Phichit was sending him before he turned on his heel and ran as fast as his skater's legs could carry him.

When Chris finally made it outside amidst the commotion, he sank to the ground, leaning against the wall, and wrapped his head in his arms. There he sat until the sun was far below the horizon, long after the last wedding guest had passed by him without acknowledgement on the way to the reception, and cried into his knees. 

He knew, for certain now, that, not only would Victor never love him, but he would never forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. Sorry about this.


End file.
